Numb Inside
by TheEnglishRejects
Summary: Melina gets moved over to Smackdown, shortly followed by John Morrison.. She never let go of him and it kills her inside.. But does he know she still feels the same way he does? ONESHOT. JohnMorrison/Melina.


**A/N;; John Morrison is growing on me.. & Now hes back to Smackdown i hope he reunites with Melina and becomes face. That would be awsome. (: Or Melina becoming Heel, now that would be awsome. xD && Not saying that Melina or John Morrison does anything i mention in this story..**

**Disclaimer;; I dont own John Morrison or Melina. I don't own Atreyu - Epic.**

**Melina gets moved over to Smackdown, shortly followed by John Morrison. She never let go of him and it kills her inside.. But does he know she still feels the same way he does?**

**----**

_Can you feel it, see it, hear it today?  
If you can't, then it doesn't matter anyway You will never understand it cuz it happens too fast And it feels so good, it's like walking on glass It's so cool, it's so hip, it's alright It's so groovy, it's outta sight You can touch it, smell it, taste it so sweet But it makes no difference cuz it knocks you off your feet_

_You want it all but you can't have it_

Melina sat backstage in the Divas locker room, surrounded by the rest of the divas as they talked about their upcoming or bitching about the past matches they had lost recently. She closed her eyes in a silent agony as she sat by herself, running her fingertips through her hair slowly as she sighed silently. She had never really gotten on with any of the Divas, only Mickie James, Barbie Blank (Kelly Kelly) and Natalya.. Now she was all by herself. She sighed before focusing on her upcoming match after the tag tea match between the Superstars, grabbing her clothes before rushing into the showers, locking the door behind her and getting changed. She always changed in the showers, she couldn't bare to watch them all staring at her. She wiped the tears that where forming in her eyes, grabbing her new black wristband and pulling it on over the old scars and new cuts over her left wrist. She sighed again before shoving her old clothes into her duffel bag and chucking it onto the bench as she walked out of the showers, walking out of the Divas locker room before any of the other Divas had a chance to wind her up.. Melina stood by the door to the stage and ramp, closing her eyes as she heard the familiar voice near by. The voice of the person that sent her down into this depression. She wiped the the tears that threatened to fall down her cheeks, wrapping her arms around her waist in almost a protective like way, making her wristband didn't show anything. She cringed as she heard **him** call her name, studying her left wrist as if she never even heard **him**, before quickly running out onto the stage as her music started. She flashed a fake grin that she had got use to showing as she held her Woman's Championship belt above her belt. All she wanted to do was run away and hide, cry into she couldn't anymore, but she couldn't.. She wouldn't let herself.. She felt numb as she ran down the ramp and held her belt up one last time before jumping onto the apron, falling down into the splits and going under the ropes. She passed her belt to someone on the outside of the ring with another fake, before turning to wait to see who her opponent was, sighing quietly to herself.

_You're not enough for me. (oh no no)  
Just another man inlove with me. (Just another man, ohh)  
Gotta open your eyes and see (hey hey, Oh well)  
You're not enough for me. (oh no)_

Melina widened her eyes as she watched Michelle McCool make her way down the ramp, the new cocky heel smirk written all across her face. Melina knew she had something up her sleve, something not scripted after she lost.. Melina gulped before locking up with Michelle the moment that bell rang..

**----**

_It's cryin', bleedin', lying on the floor So you lay down on it and you do it some more You've got to share it, so you dare it Then you bare it and you tear it_

_You want it all but you can't have it It's in your face but you can't grab it_

Melina sat on Michelle's back backwards around 4 to 5 minutes later, knowing it was the end of the match. She flipped Michelle over and preformed The Last Call on her, pinning her shoulders down to the mat and keeping a strong hold on her arms, getting the three count. Melina let go before doing a back roll, grabbing her title and holding it up over her head with a fake grin, before gasping as she felt a sudden pain shoot through her back and the back of her neck, falling down onto the mat and holding her back of her neck in agony. She groaned and closed her eyes as she took a repeated beating from Edge and Chris Jericho, Michelle standing behind them both and watching with a wide, cocky smirk. Melina grabbed her legs and held them to her chest in pain, closing her eyes tightly as they hit her repeatedly, opening her eyes slowly as she felt them stop, gasping in pain as she tried to move. She cringed and felt the tears running down her cheeks, shaking violently in pain before looking up as she heard** his** voice above her, **his** hazel eyes the last thing she saw before she passed out and saw the darkness surround her..

**----**

_It's alive, afraid, a lie, a sin It's magic, it's tragic, it's a loss, it's a win It's dark, it's moist, it's a bitter pain It's sad it happened and it's a shame_

Melina woke up slowly and winced before crying out in pain as she tried to move, opening her eyes as she held her forehead in pain, biting down on her bottom lip. She tried to sit up before looking over to her right and widening her eyes widely.. "J.. John.." She whispered, stuttering slightly as she stared at John Morrison as he sat in front of her.  
John looked up and widened his eyes before standing up, walking over to Melina, wrapping his arms around her tightly in a hug, causing Melina to wince and freeze at his touch.. What the hell? She looked at him and raised a eyebrow as he pulled back after a minute or so, looking at him for an answer as to why she was in the doctors office in the arena and in so much pain that she couldn't begin to describe the feeling.. "Edge and Chris Jerico beat you with chairs.." He mumbled, looking down for a moment before taking her hand lightly. Melina snatched back her left hand quickly, looking down at her wristband before hiding it behind her back. **He** couldn't touch her.. **He** killed her inside.. **He** was the problem! It was **him** that done this to her!  
"Dont touch me." She snapped, her insides going numb as she stared at him for a moment, before slowly standing up and walking over to the door, wincing at every movement she took before reaching out for the door handle. Melina turned it slowly, wincing it pain still before freezing as she felt John reach out and take her arm, turning her arm and staring down at her with his, oh so daydreamy eyes. Melina nearly sighed to herself at the thought, before looking down at his hand and biting down on her bottom lip, hiding her left wrist behind her back still as she grasped onto the door handle.  
"Why wont you even talk to me anymore?" John mumbled with a sigh, staring her down in the eyes.  
Melina shifted slightly under his gaze, not wanting to look away but not having the strength to do so.  
"Because I still love you!" She screamed suddenly at him, before taking a step back and gripping the door handle more, widing her eyes as soon as she realised what she had said. Melina looked at him once last time before turning around and looking down at the floor, opening the door before walking out slowly, wiping the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. John grabbed her arm again before turning Melina around, pulling her into him before crushing his lips down against hers..

**----**

_You want it all but you can't have it It's in your face but you can't grab it_

--One week later..--

Melina grinned to herself for the first real time in over two years, looking up at John Morrison with a grin still, wrapping her arms around him before pushing her lips up against his gently.. God, she needed that so much.. She actually felt alive inside.. She had him back. She had her world back. Melina grinned before taking John's hand as she heard her theme music start, walking out onto the ramp with him, lifting her Woman's Championship belt above her belt before lifting up a leg as John pulled her close to him, leaning back and crashing her lips up to his again. She giggled quietly to herself before walking down the ramp, climbing up onto the apron and falling down into the splits, winking at John as he stared at her with a smirk, leaning under the bottom rope and making her way into the ring. She looked down at John and blew a kiss before looking over her shoulder as she heard JR going crazy on his headsets, shaking her head to herself with a real grin before looking back at the ramp as she watched Michelle McCool run down the ramp again. She smirked to herself before locking up with Michelle once the bell rang. It was a rematch she wanted? Then it was a rematch she was going to get..

Melina sat on Michelle's back backwards for the second time in two weeks, preforming The Last Call on her before getting the three count. She jumped up and grabbed her belt, raising it up as she watched Michelle roll out of the ring, smirking before looking up as she felt arms around her waist. She turned around before placing a hand on the back of his neck, pressing her lips to his in front of the millions all around the world. Melina and John exited the ring before walking back up the ring, their arms around each other before they turned at the top, Melina raising her belt with a grin before walking backstage and hugging John tightly, kissing him again gently with a slight giggle.

This was where she was surpose to be, in his arms..

_What is it?  
It's it What is it?..._


End file.
